This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to ice dispenser assemblies for a refrigerator and methods of assembling the same.
Through-the-door ice dispensers have been used in conventional household refrigerators for many years. Such dispensers typically include an external discharge opening formed on a door of the refrigerator convenient for a user to fill a glass with ice without opening the door. An ice bin is typically provided that receives and stores ice cubes from an ice maker. The ice is transferred to an opening in communication with a chute. The ice is transferred through the chute to the discharge opening. In order to move ice pieces to the opening and chute, a horizontal wire auger having a helically coiled portion is positioned lengthwise in the ice bin. The rear end of the wire auger is connected to a driving motor.
In at least some known ice dispensers, crushed ice may also be provided. In these known ice dispensers, a crusher is used to crush ice cubes before conveying them to the user's glass. A diverter door is typically provided to transfer the ice to the crusher. The diverter door is actuated by a solenoid assembly.
However, when the solenoid assembly is used, undesirable operating noises may be heard by the user. This provides an annoyance to the user. Additionally, a lag time in dispensing ice is experienced when the ice dispenser is changing between the crushed ice and cubed ice modes of dispensing. The crusher typically includes a set of stationary and a set of axially rotating blades or arms. Ice pieces are crushed by the crusher when the crusher is operated.